Dawn of a new Family
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash and Dawn have now settled down as a young married couple, but a surprising pregnancy starts to shape up as a new challenge for them, Ash and Dawn will find out that learning how to be good parents will be the most challenging thing in their young lives. Will this new challenge tear them appart or will it bring the best out of them? find out in this Pearlshipping story, rated T
1. Unexpected Surprises

**Dawn of a new Family**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises:**

_This short and sweet story between Ash and Dawn, please enjoy this story this is an extension of the one shot story that I released earlier, please read ad review this story, it should only go for about 5-6 chapters. Story is rated T due to some suggestive themes but still enjoy the story please._

_Ash: 23_

_Dawn: 22_

* * *

Dawn woke up early in the morning not feeling well, she looked over to see Ash sleeping soundly next to her, now a recently married couple Dawn looked at her husband with great pride, 'such a young family, I don't know how this will work out,' Dawn thought while looking at her pearl wedding ring, "such a sound sleeper as well," Dawn said as the urge to throw up overcame her, she quickly ran out of the room waking Ash up in the process.

Ash looked to his wife's side of the bed to find that she wasn't there, "Dawn, where are you?" Ash called out calmly, but there was no response from his wife, Ash quickly got worried and got up from his slumber, he got read for work as the pokemon lab assistant, "great another day at the pokemon lab, I just wish I had taken up the position at the Battle Frontier, but if I did that I would have never met up with Dawn," Ash said with a sad sigh.

Ash walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen of their one room apartment, "Ash, I need to go out today," Dawn declared with a smile.

Ash nodded and got himself some food for lunch, "are you sure that you're okay?" Ash asked his wife who was looking slightly pale with her eyes lacking that sparkle that he loved the most about her, "you don't seem your normal bubbly self," Ash explained quietly as he placed his hand on Dawn's head.

Dawn took Ash's hand and looked into his eyes, "I am fine Ash, just a little off color that's all," Dawn retorted to try and prevent Ash from worrying about her, "no need to worry, I will see the doctor and he will tell me that everything is alright," Dawn stated as she took her keys and left to see the doctor.

"Alright sweetheart, just call me if anything happens okay," Ash told his young wife with an assured smile, he picked up his keys and followed Dawn outside, "I will see you when I get home," Ash promised quickly before kissing Dawn on the cheek. Ash looked at Dawn again and smiled, "are you sure that you're alright, do you want me to help you go to the doctor's?" Ash asked now with concern.

Dawn looked at her husband sweetly and shook her head, "no Ash, I think I can look after myself," Dawn told Ash trying to prevent him from getting more concerned about her health, 'I can't tell Ash anything yet,' Dawn thought as she walked out of the parking lot.

"She is so stubborn," Ash told himself as he looked at his Pikachu preparing to guard the place, 'I wish I could travel again,' Ash thought quietly as he started to feel empty without the journeys he once went and now yearned more than ever.

Ash walked to the Pokemon Lab where he worked tirelessly for the last two years, he spotted his childhood rival, friend and now boss of his job at the Pokemon Lab "Yo Ash, how are things with your wife?" asked a many with spikey brown hair wearing a white lab coat with a black shirt and black jeans, "so you still live in that one roomed apartment, Ash with all the money you earn you should be owning a beautiful four bedroom home," Gary teased his old rival and employee.

"Well boss, not all of us spend his entire day enjoying the job that he does," Ash replied with sarcasm, "one day I am going to get the job of my dreams, I will work at the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh Region," Ash declared before heading off to his section of the job.

"Ash just remember, following your dreams is a very important thing to do, it makes life worth living," Gary told Ash with a smile, "also Ash, after work today want to go out and have a few drinks, I haven't had a drop of alcohol in months, I need it," Gary said with a smile.

Ash looked over his shoulder and laughed at his boss, "maybe some other time, I promised that I will be home before Dawn gets back," Ash explained with a smile, "maybe tomorrow night old friend," Ash said as he walked into the sorting section of the lab, 'great now I have to deal with Gary wanting to get drunk,' Ash thought to himself with slight anger, "I remember the last time he got drunk, I promised myself and Dawn that I would never be like that," Ash thought out loud as he gathered the pokeballs he needed to help Gary to help him with his research.

Meanwhile Dawn was sitting in the waiting room feeling very nervous, she had been sitting there since she got there an hour ago, she looked over to see children feeling sick or playing with toys from the box while their mothers were watching them with smiles, 'I just wish,' Dawn wondered calmly while one of the doctors called in another patient, 'I just wish that Ash and I could be parents,' Dawn wished silently while waiting for the doctor to call her.

While waiting for the doctor to call her a lady with her own child walked up to Dawn with a smile, "you must be the famous coordinator," she said happily while pulling out a picture of Dawn in her younger days, "can I have your autograph please," the woman begged loudly.

Dawn chuckled for a moment and grabbed the picture, she was handed a sharpie and started to sign the picture on the lady's request, 'it's been such a long time since I have traveled,' Dawn thought as she finished the autograph, 'maybe I will travel again one day with Ash traveling with me,' Dawn kept telling herself while the hours started to pass, "there goes me beating Ash home I guess," Dawn told herself as the patients started to become fewer in the large waiting room.

Dawn continued to wait until what looked like the final patient left the doctor, "Dawn Ketchum, I can see you now," the Doctor called out to the bluenette.

Dawn got up and stretched her legs a little while placing the magazine down on the table, "finally, I have been waiting for what seemed like forever," Dawn told herself as she walked to the doctors room.

Dawn walked up to the Doctor's desk and sat down on the nearest chair, "so Mrs. Ketchum how have things been lately?" the doctor asked his patient calmly while opening up the folder slowly.

Dawn sighed nervously a little and started to explain the occurrences of the last few days, "I have been very sick over the last few mornings and I lack the energy that I normally have," Dawn professed quietly.

The doctor wrote down all the information and started to think of the possibility, "well you might need to take a few tests to confirm my suspicions," the doctor said as he handed the young bluenette the items she need to help him with the test, come back tomorrow morning I will make a time for you before everyone else alright," the doctor instructed Dawn with a smile, he closed the folder and escorted Dawn out of the room.

Dawn walked back home calmly and started to think of the possibility, but she still wasn't certain of what was still going on, "even the doctor couldn't explain what was going on," Dawn expressed her disappointment.

Ash had been home for a while now waiting for his young wife to make it back home, he was cooking dinner for the both of them, while cooking he heard knocking on the door, "alright I am coming," As called over to the person casually.

Ash opened the door to see Dawn standing there in a dejected manner, "not even the doctor knows what's going on," Dawn cried as she jumped into Ash's arms, Ash placed his hands in Dawns long blue hair and started to stroke it gently, "I don't know what to do," Dawn cried while Ash helped her inside.

Ash looked at his wife for a moment and was beginning to worry about her, "hey I am sure the doctor will give us an answer soon," Ash consoled Dawn while rubbing her blue hair.

After a few hours Ash and Dawn were asleep after a silent dinner between the two, "Ash, good night and I love you," Dawn said before falling asleep.

_(Three days later)_

Ash was having his day off from work hoping to spend it with his wife, he sat at home to wait for Dawn to return home after going to the doctors after falling sick, Ash picked up the remote to watch TV to keep his mind of Dawn's illness, he flicked the channels but his thoughts continued to be of Dawn, "that's just great there is crap on TV like always," Ash hissed in slight anger before switching the flatscreen TV off before throwing the remote back down onto the couch, 'maybe I should go out for a walk,' Ash thought as he grabbed his keys and stood up and walked to the door of their house, before opening the door he picked up his mobile phone and opened the door.

Ash walked out of the house and closed the door, Ash made sure that he left a quick note on the table just in case she returned home before he did, "alright now it's time to clear my mind," Ash told himself as he walked down the drive way of his home.

Ash walked through the town quietly as walked all over the place, "maybe I can get Dawn something to cheer her up and make her feel better," Ash told himself while looking around the shops that were just opening for business, 'I don't know why she had to leave so early,' Ash was constantly thinking while walking in and out of many different shops.

While Ash was going for a walk Dawn was waiting for the news about why she was feeling really sick, the doctor walked into the room with papers in hand, he walked back to his seat and sat down, Dawn was in the seat nervous of the what the doctor was about to tell her, fear was one of the emotions she was going through, 'I hope it isn't too bad,' Dawn thought while sitting quietly, the doctor sighed a little causing a chill to run down Dawn's back, 'as I thought the illness is incurable,' Dawn worried before looking at the smile of the doctor.

The Doctor looked up and opened the folder, "alright Dawn, I have some amazing news for you," the doctor told the young bluenette.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief before smiling at the doctor, 'there is no need to worry,' Dawn kept telling herself happily, "so what is wrong with me?" Dawn asked quickly.

"There is nothing wrong with you," the doctor retorted, "but you're expecting sometime in November," the doctor finish with an assuring grin.

Dawn sat there with her mouth wide open not only in surprise but in happiness as well; she quickly got up and yelled in excitement while running around the room with renewed energy, "I am pregnant! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Ash!" Dawn yelled in a celebratory manner, Dawn settled back into her seat to hear more information from the doctor.

The doctor let out a quick chuckle as he watched the young patient settle down from the exciting news, "As long as you don't do that too often your child should be fine," the doctor laughed before closing the folder, "now every now and then you will have to get some check-ups to make sure the child is alright," the doctor instructed Dawn calmly.

Dawn nodded happily as she marched out of the room with pride, Dawn walked out of the surgery with a wide grin, 'I know that Ash would be out walking so if I can beat him home I will surprise him,' Dawn thought with a cheeky grin.

After walking for about twenty minutes Dawn had made it home with great excitement, she waited for Ash to make it back home, she sat down and started to think of a way to tell Ash about the unexpected new member of their family. The place was silent until Dawn heard the front door openin she walked out of the kitchen and saw Ash walking into the house, "hey Dawn, so how was the doctors?" Ash asked noticing that Dawn was looking down at the ground in shame, "not good is it?" Ash asked with a frown.

Dawn looked up got closer to Ash, her eyes with the sparkles that Ash had been missing and the bubbly expression that Ash loved about his wife, "Ash I have amazing news that you need to know," Dawn confessed to her husband, "I am going to be a mother," Dawn said with a renewed smile.

Ash stood there in shock not know what to say, many emotions ran through his mind, his worries about his wife now evaporated, "I am going to be….." Ash said as he looked at Dawn's innocent blue eyes, Ash embraced Dawn and the two started to celebrate, "to be a father!" Ash yelled in excitement as Dawn returned Ash's embrace. "I am going to be a father!" Ash repeated over and over again.

"I am going to be a mother!" Dawn yelled happily

"I am going to be a father!" Ash yelled as the two repeated themselves for another thirty seconds, while the exciting news started to set in for the two, "I cannot wait to see my child," Ash said as tears started to roll down his face.

Dawn watched Ash cry for a moment, "Ash are you crying?" Dawn asked with a wide grin.

Ash nodded in approval and started to rub the tears away, "I am only crying in happiness, knowing that I am going to be a dad," Ash expressed his pride, the two excitedly embraced again from the news, Ash and Dawn pulled back from the hug, they looked around lounge room and back at each other, "I think we're going to need a bigger house," Ash said with laughter.

Dawn looked around the lounge room and looked back at Ash again she nodded happily, "I was just about to suggest the same thing," Dawn declared happily. "So who should we tell first?" Dawn asked calmly while being held by Ash whose tears were still flowing from happiness.

"I think we should tell your mom," Ash suggested while looking into Dawn's bright blue eyes.

Dawn bowed her head happily before heading to the room to pack their luggage for a journey to tell their parents the good news, "Ash, I can't wait to tell them the exciting news," Dawn said happily while packing her clothes in a small backpack.

* * *

**Alright these chapters will most likely go for around 2500-3000 words.**

**The next chapter will focus on how their mothers will react to the news, how will this go for Ash and Dawn? **

**Next time in Dawn of a new Family: Chapter 2: A mother's wishes**

_Please read and review this 5-6 chapter story, it shouldn't take me too long to complete and it gives me a break from Training the Princess as well. _


	2. A mother's wishes

**Chapter 2: A mother's wishes.**

_Chapter two of this story is set the week after Dawn receives the news she didn't expect. This one might go much longer than 3000 words but it should be just as good (I hope)_

* * *

With their bags packed Dawn rolled over to see Ash still sleeping, Dawn started to poke Ash's face playfully trying to wake up the former trainer, she started to giggle while he cringed in slight discomfort, this didn't stop Dawn from trying to wake Ash up from his slumber, "come on Ashy wake up," Dawn chimed while laughing. Ash finally woke up and looked into Dawn's eyes, "you know our boat leaves in two hours," Dawn explained sweetly as she got up and out of bed.

"I have a lot I need to do before we even take the ship to your home town," Ash said while slowly getting up.

Dawn watched her husband slowly pick himself up and started to sigh at him, "at this rate we will miss the ship," Dawn shrugged her shoulders while getting dressed for the trip to the Sinnoh Region.

Ash finally made it out of bed and got ready for the trip, the two quickly had breakfast and looked around with just over an hour to spare, "before we leave I need to talk to Gary over the phone," Ash said calmly as he picked up his bag.

"No time Ash, you can tell him on the way with your phone," Dawn said while trying to push Ash out the door, "plus you had plenty of time to tell him at work," Dawn scalded Ash while pouting at the trainer.

Ash turned his gaze to Dawn and chuckled at her, "you know how Gary acts when he finds something out," Ash repeated his stance about telling Gary, "I will call him now, and tell him that I am taking you to see your mother," Ash explained while pressing the numbers to call his friend, while walking Ash was waiting for Gary to pick up the phone.

Ash waited until Gary picked up the phone, "this is the awesome Gary Oak speaking," the arrogant person used his phone pick up line, "yo Ash, why aren't you at work?" Gary asked his friend in slight disappointment.

"Sorry my friend something has just come up that requires me to be away for a week," Ash retorted calmly as Dawn elbowed Ash upset about his tone.

"You knocked up Dawn?" Gary asked cheekily as he laughed over the phone.

Ash was in shock as he tried to make a cover for the question, "what do you mean Gary?" Ash asked in embarrassment.

"You can't hide anything from me, I mean last week I saw Dawn walking home excited about the prospect of being a mother, also she was trying to figure out the best way to tell," Gary explained much to Ash's displeasure, "kind of cute really, so have you thought of a name yet? Do you want me to make a recommendation for the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh Region?" Gary started to barrage Ash with questions.

"So you stalked Dawn to find out as much info as possible, that's just like you Gary," Ash replied in anger while they walked up to the docks, "no we haven't thought of a name yet and no you may not pass on a recommendation to the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh Region," Ash answered the questions that Gary asked him.

"Oh well buddy I might just pass on a recommendation for someone else," Gary said in slight disappointment, "alright I will see you next week," Gary said before hanging up.

Ash placed his phone in his pocket, Dawn grabbed his arm as they walked up to the ship and presented their ticket for the ship, "he will pass the recommendation," Ash said in anger while walking up the gang plank of the ship, "he always does find away to annoy me," Ash said while looking at the deck of the ship.

Dawn placed her hand on Ash's chin and lifted his head up, "don't worry Ash, everything will work out, Gary isn't that stupid he wouldn't deliberately anger you just for fun," Dawn said as she walked further ahead, "plus we need this vacation, we haven't seen our mothers in over a year, I bet they feel pretty upset we didn't invite them over for Christmas last year," Dawn explained as she started to picture the disappointed look on her mother.

Ash closed his eyes and started to think about how upset his mother would be, "I agree, the last time we talked to our mothers was a month before Christmas," Ash said while drooping his head in shame, "we only have a week, so we can spend only a couple of days in Sinnoh and a couple of days in Kanto," Ash declared the plan while thinking about what to do for the last day of their quick holiday.

Meanwhile Gary was preparing to send his recommendation for Ash to Join the Battle Frontier, "they don't reply for another two months, so Ash will be ready for the position if they ask him," Gary told himself calmly as he sent the email that would help Ash with his dream job, "alright time to get back to work," Gary told the remaining workers calmly.

Gary walked around and started to think about how Ash would go as a father, "sir everything is in place, all we need now is to do a few check-ups on the sick pokemon at the beach," one of the male workers told Gary.

"Good send a small group to make sure the pokemon are healed," Gary instructed calmly as he walked on to continue his thought about his great friend, 'sorry Ash, I can't allow you to be held back by this job, I really want you to have the best job in the world, you will thank me for it one day,' Gary thought as he walked out onto the labs balcony he looked out to see the ominous clouds approaching from the distance, "make sure there is shelter we have storm coming," Gary told his workers while the wind picked up slightly.

Back on the ship Ash and Dawn were looking around as their partner pokemon were standing on their shoulders enjoying the gentle breeze and the sound of the water hitting the side of the ship, Ash stomach started to growl as his hunger started to rage, "things never change, I certainly hope that our child doesn't pick up your eating habit," Dawn hoped as she stood next to Ash, "I don't think I can afford to buy for two armies," Dawn joked before laughing at Ash.

"Then again, our child could have the same eating habit as you, take a few bites and be full from it," Ash said with a snicker.

"Hey I am trying to watch my figure," Dawn snapped back in anger causing Ash to laugh even harder, "it isn't like I take an after midnight snack followed by an early morning snack two hours later," Dawn pointed out with a grin.

Ash looked at his wife with a smirk, "I need to eat to help me sleep, you know it's near impossible for me to sleep on an empty stomach," Ash expressed his urge to eat, "speaking of food, I need some food," Ash said while walking to the buffet table in the dining hall of the ship.

Dawn watched as Ash left her alone for a little while, she sighed at the fact that Ash needed to get some food before collapsing from hunger, "how come that wouldn't surprise me, be sure to bring me something to eat, I am starting to get a little hungry myself," Dawn instructed Ash loudly. Dawn turned around and watched the water pokemon jumping out of the water, she continued to watch as a larger blue pokemon breached out of the water, "look Piplup a Wailord," Dawn pointed over to the huge water type before it crashed back into the water.

While Dawn was watching the water pokemon at the side of the ship, he was looking around the buffet table, "let's see what we've got here hey buddy?" Ash said while grabbing a couple of plates, he walked around the table and started to gather some food, "this curry is amazing, better grab some before I lose the chance, this rice is amazing and this pizza looks just great," Ash said while piling up his plate with food, "I think this chocolate cake and fruit salad will be great for desert," Ash said after piling up two bowls worth of desert, "Pikachu will you guard my food for me?" Ash asked the small yellow pokemon with a smile.

Pikachu nodded with a smirk as he watched Ash place small amounts of food on Dawn's plate and gathered a few deserts for her after filling up her plate for lunch. "Alright buddy you can carry Dawn's plate of food while I get you and Piplup something to eat," Ash said while grabbing two plates of Pokemon Food for the two pokemon friends.

Dawn sat down on a deck chair waiting for Ash to return with the food, "wow, I have never been this hungry before," Dawn chuckle as she started to get a little comfortable. She closed her eyes for a moment and started to picture what life would be like as a mother.

Ash walked out on to the deck with his plate of food, "hey Pikachu can you help me find Dawn?" Ash asked his partner pokemon quietly, he followed the small yellow pokemon until he spotted Dawn, he put his plate on the deck table and grabbed Dawn's plate of food, "here Dawn, some food for you," Ash said while handing over the plate to his wife.

Dawn looked over at Ash's plate and grabbed it, "so sorry Ash, I am starving," Dawn said sweetly as she started to gorge down on the food much to the shock of Ash.

Ash looked down to see the plate that he got for Dawn, "hey I got you that one," Ash said with a frown as he took the plate with far less food, "oh well I better have something to eat," Ash sighed with sadness. After eating Dawn's plate of food he put it down and gabbed his bowls of desert only to find that there was nothing there, "Dawn, where is my chocolate cake and fruit salad?" Ash asked his wife in shock.

Dawn let out a loud burp after eating the fruit salad, "wow Ash thanks for the food," Dawn thankfully told Ash in a pleased manner.

"Burping like a pig, not very lady like," Ash said in response to Dawn's act, "I can't believe you ate my lunch Dawn, I mean you even ate a Beef Vindaloo and you hate Beef Vindaloo," Ash explained with a frown while thinking about what the doctor said about the first few months of pregnancy, "you remember what the doctor said not being able to hold food down," Ash said still amazed at Dawn's renewed appetite.

Dawn picked herself up and started walking to their room, "Ash thanks for the lovely meal," Dawn said with a sweet grin, she walked down a red carpet lined hall with pictures on each side of the hall, 'Ash, I know you're worried about me but I will be fine,' Dawn thought while quietly walking the hallway onto the room.

Ash picked himself up still feeling pretty hungry, he walked up to the front of the ship with Pikachu and Piplup following him, "maybe I am worrying too much," Ash stated with a frown while petting the two pokemon. He watched the sun starting to set over the horizon and started to think about what name he would like to have for his child, "what would Dawn name our child?" Ash wondered quietly as the sky started to change to a bright red color.

After the sunset was finish Ash walked to the room deep in thought while the two smaller pokemon led the way.

_(The next Morning)_

Ash and Dawn were awake, the ex-coordinator was feeling sick but was determined to see her mother while braving the sickness, "Ash, I don't want my mom to see me like this," Dawn said while feeling off color again.

"Well it's not my fault you ate my lunch yesterday, also it's not my fault you ate my Beef Vindaloo," Ash commented with his arms crossed.

Dawn glared at Ash as her anger grew, "you can be a little more sensitive, since I am having your child," Dawn barked back while getting ready to walk off the ship, "if you choose not to be more sensitive I might accidently push you off this ship," Dawn said in anger while the two pokemon watched the two starting to argue.

"Wow Dawn you're quite irritable today, please warn me when you eat curry next time," Ash declared while allowing Dawn to walk ahead, Dawn glared at Ash again this time not willing to say a word, "you know I am just concerned for you," Ash confessed with a frown but Dawn didn't listen to his words, Ash watched as his wife walked down the docks, "you know you two I just don't want her to do something stupid," Ash said with a frown while looking at the two pokemon following them.

Ash followed Dawn down to his mother-in-law's house without saying a single word to each other, Dawn collapsed a little on the ground, Ash was quick to come to his wife's side and help her up, "I didn't ask for your help Ash," Dawn said while still feeling anger towards Ash.

Ash looked into his wife's eyes and smiled at her, "you didn't ask but I will still help you anyway," Ash retorted with a proud look on his face, "come on, we only have a little bit to go before we see you mom," Ash explained as he started to help Dawn walk the rest of the way.

Dawn looked into Ash's determined eyes as they spotted Johanna watering the garden outside the house, they quickly made it to the house much to her surprise, "well if it isn't the two who didn't invite me for Christmas last year," Johanna said in sarcasm.

Ash and Dawn scratched the backs of their head in the same manner, "sorry about that," the two said in unison feeling embarrassed.

The trio walked inside quietly as Dawn started to feel sick again, "excuse me I need to do something," Dawn said as she rushed upstairs while holding her hand up to her mouth.

Ash and Johanna watched Dawn disappear up the flight of steps, "is she alright?" Johanna asked with a concerned look etched on her face.

Ash let out a quick smile, "well that's the problem when you eat my meal," Ash said as he laughed slightly, but he still couldn't help but feel concerned for his wife, "aside from that, Dawn and I have something we need to tell you, once she's finished doing what she is doing," Ash commented calmly as he walked into the lounge room.

Johanna walked into the kitchen and started to cook a quick meal for three, "I didn't expect you two t visit," Johanna told her son-in-law.

Ash looked over his shoulder while turning on the TV, "well, we do have an announcement and you need to know this as well," Ash explained with a smile as he flicked through the channels, 'why do these stations have nothing but crap all the time?' Ash thought as he turn the TV off, suddenly a group of footsteps was heard coming from behind, "Dawn, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

Dawn looked over to her husband, "man being pregnant is tough," Dawn said as a plate was heard crashing on the ground in the kitchen, Dawn looked over to see her mother staring at her daughter, "oh mom, you heard that?" Dawn asked while her mother just stood there in shock.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Ash asked as Johanna fainted from the surprising news, "guess not," Ash said with laughter.

"My beautiful daughter is having a child?" Johanna muttered constantly while trying to pick herself up, "I am going to be a grandmother, Ash is going to be the father," Johanna continued to say while waking up from what seemed like a dream.

Johanna finally woke up and found herself on the couch, "I was having a dream," Johanna told herself when Dawn and Ash walked into the lounge room again, "I had this weird dream," Johanna said still feeling a little shocked from earlier.

Ash and Dawn looked into each others eyes and nodded, "mom, this is not a dream, I am pregnant," Dawn declared while closing her eyes, Johanna sat up to listen to her daughter and her son-in-law, "I only found out last week," Dawn confessed with a smile.

"I don't know what to say," Johanna said while looking at the ground, "but, congratulations on your road to parenthood," Johanna said with a proud smile, the couple looked at one another with great relief, "I can't wait to tell all my friends that my daughter is going to be a mother," Johanna said as she sprung up happily.

"Johanna, can you please refrain from telling my mother? I want to tell her myself," Ash asked with a smile, Johanna nodded with certainty as she walked over to her phone, Ash quickly turned his gaze to Dawn, "well it seems like your mother took it pretty well," Ash said with a smile.

Dawn nodded happily as she started to walk into the kitchen, "mom, I want you to see us this Christmas, please and I am sorry for not inviting you last Christmas," Dawn said apologetically.

"Ash, I only have one wish of you, you know you have my blessing, but please look after my daughter and my grandchild," Johanna requested with a smile.

Ash nodded at his mother-in-law's request, "of course, I would never have married your daughter if knew I couldn't look after her," Ash stated proudly while the two pokemon looked at one another nodding happily, "plus I have these two to help me make sure Dawn doesn't do anything that would make us worry," Ash said with a cheeky smile while pointing over to Pikachu and Piplup.

After spending a couple of days with Dawn's mother it was time to leave for the Kanto Region Johanna waved goodbye to the married couple and started to think about what kind of family they would be like, 'come to think of it Dawn's birthday is soon, I better buy her a birthday present,' Johanna thought while her smile got broader. "Stay safe, and Dawn don't do anything that worry me!" Johanna yelled out to her daughter.

The ship had sailed for a day when they reached their next destination, Ash's home town of expansive green fields and a large lab at the top of a large hill, "I hope my mom can take the news better than you mom did," Ash said while looking over to his wife.

The two walked through streets of Pallet Town, "you know Ash, it has been my wish to accompany you to your home town, now that has been fulfilled," Dawn expressed her gratitude, "I bet your mom will be upset like my mom was for not inviting her over for Christmas," Dawn told Ash quietly while they waltzed through the quiet town.

Ash and Dawn started holding hands as they walked through the town until they finally made it to Ash's childhood home, "wow things never change," Ash said with a proud smile, they walked up to the door of the red roofed house and started knocking.

The door opened showing a woman with shoulder length brown hair a purple cardigan and a pink knee length skirt, "Ash, it's been a while," Ash's mother said while giving her son a crushing hug, she looked over to see Dawn laughing at the situation, "and Dawn, how is my daughter-in-law going? I hope my son is looking after you," Delia enquired happily as she let go of Ash.

"Delia, I have something we both need to tell you," Dawn said nervously while Ash stood next to Dawn.

"Come inside I have cooked a meal so more guests is fantastic," Delia replied with great hospitality. Ash and Dawn sat on one side of the table while Delia was on the other side she watched as her son had his hand over his wife's, "so what is the news you have for me?" Delia questioned them.

Ash looked over at Dawn and smiled he gulped nervously as Dawn grasped his hand, "come on Ash, for me," Dawn encouraged Ash with a bright smile.

Ash nodded with confidence, "mom, Dawn and I are going to be parents by the end of the year," Ash declared with a smile.

Delia looked at the couple and smiled fondly, "well, I certainly hope that everything goes well, but I do have one wish for you both," Delia said with a grin.

Ash smiled at his mother and nodded happily, "Anything mom," Ash nodded in approval.

"I want to see my grandchild for Christmas this year, a beautiful, healthy baby do you understand?" Delia asked Ash and Dawn with conviction.

"Of course mom, we will have an amazing new home for our child," Ash said while approving the invitation for the year's family Christmas. The trio continued to chat while drinking tea while laughing at what will be a great moment for them all they spent the next day talking more about their plans to move to a bigger house making Ash's mother very happy, "I have been looking at a house here in the Kanto Region," Ash said expressing his interest to move back to his home region.

"I am happy that you two have made some plans," Delia said happliy while sitting there with her cup of tea in her hand. Dawn looked away with slight dissapointment while Ash continued to talk about the plan to move to another house.

_(One month later)_

Newspapers were on the table with red circles over the new home section, Dawn who was slightly starting to show obvious signs that she was having a child, was cleaning up the mess while Ash was sleeping at the table, 'Ash, was up all night trying to find the perfect house for us," Dawn said with a concerned look on her face, "I want to live in Sinnoh again, at the Island Resort, where my dream house is," Dawn told herself while Ash slept soundly at the table.

* * *

**That was chapter 2 out of the way with the first of the big events starting in the next chapter.**

**Will Dawn get the house of her dreams? Or will Ash get a house in Kanto?**

**next time chapter 3: Keys to a Dream**


	3. Keys to a Dream

**Chapter 3: Keys to a Dream.**

_A short chapter with Ash and Dawn moving to a new house._

_Ash: 23_

_Dawn: 23_

* * *

Ash and Dawn were sitting in a plan on the way to the Sinnoh Region, Dawn glared at her husband who was still keeping her in the dark about the new house, Ash nervously smiled at his wife who was now almost halfway through her pregnancy, the sun was rising over the hrizon with Dawn not taking the chance to say a word, "come on Dawn, I know you're angry at me for not getting you the house you want," Ash sighed but Dawn was still ignoring him, "you can't ignore me forever," Ash said while the sparks were flying from Pikachu's red cheeks.

Dawn glared at Ash again this time she puffed up her cheeks, "Ash, you knew that I wanted to move to the Sinnoh Region again, you knew I wanted to move to the northern island," Dawn explained while her anger started to seethe.

Ash placed his hand over his pocket where a secret key was being stored, 'Dawn, I will see your smile again,' Ash thought as he started to think about the house that he bought a month ago, 'today is your birthday, so I have this surprise for you,' Ash thought while looking at his angry wife.

"This is the worst birthday ever," Dawn said aloud while the plane flew towards the unknown destination.

Ash laughed silently while closing his eyes to help him picture the scenery of the house that he got for his new family, 'Dawn will love it,' Ash thought as the area went through the cabin of the private jet.

_(4 Weeks earlier)_

Ash walked off the plane and looked around the Island Resort, there he met with the land agent selling the most expensive house in the area, "Ah, Mr. Ketchum nice to finally meet you," the man said while shaking the trainers hand, "as you can see the area s perfect for starting families, there is a school about ten minutes up the road, the shopping facility is about six minutes from the house of your choice," the land agent pointed out while Ash and Pikachu followed him.

Ash looked around in amazement while hoping that Dawn would be alright, "so the house that I will potentially buy, what is it like?" Ash asked calmly before switching off his phone, 'I can't have Dawn find out just yet,' Ash thought as he followed the man to the largest house in the area.

"This beautiful house is the most expensive one in our listing, it has not only an ocean view at the front, but also a mountain view at the back," the seller said with a smile while pointing to the house with a large blue roof and a second floor with blue roofing, a massive carport and a large front yard, "this house also has five spacious bedrooms and a battlefield at the back, perfect for placing pokemon and practicing your battles," the land lord stated with a smile.

Ash looked around the yard and nodded, "can I have a look inside?" Ash asked quickly.

"Sorry only potential customers can have a look inside," the man replied with a smile.

Ash looked at the ground with a frown, "well I am a potential buyer, I must see what's inside if I am going to make the final decision," Ash explained quickly.

The two men walked up to the front door of the house, the land lord placed the key inside the lock and turned it around, the door opened to reveal a fantastic lounge room, "this is the lounge room, is brilliant to play board games in and to get the best of Sinnoh's TV new service," the man said with a smile as they walked further into the house.

Ash looked at the left side of the room to see the stairs leading up to the next floor, "can we have a look at the next floor?" Ash asked with a smile.

The duo walked up the steps to in order to look around on the floor, "the three rooms here are really nice, there is a games room for the children, two smaller rooms with a walk in wardrobe, while the last one has a small office set up perfect for storing books and owning a business," he said fondly while they walked into one of the rooms.

Ash looked around in shock to see the bedroom, "this room is huge," Ash said in amazement.

"Well this is one of the smaller rooms, you also have to remember that this place is one of the more expensive homes," the man explained while Ash looked around the other rooms, "there is also a bathroom at the end of this hallway and a balcony where you can look out to the ocean at the opposite side of the hall," he explained while showing Ash to the exit of the hall way.

Ash looked out to see the large balcony with the ocean view, "amazing, is there anything else I need to know?" Ash asked while walking back down the steps.

After a few minutes of walked back to the lower floors they looked around to see the rest of the house, "so what did you think of the house?" the agent asked the former trainer.

Ash looked down to see his partner pokemon and nodded at him, "I will take it, I have enough money to pay for the house three times over," Ash boasted with a proud smile.

Ash and the land agent walked over to a solid surface where Ash could make the purchase official, he signed the contract and paid the seller the money straight away, "here is the key to the house, everything will be ready in just a month's time," he explained while walking away from the area after shaking Ash's hand yet again.

"You know buddy, we need to keep this quiet from Dawn, we're moving here on her birthday," Ash said with a smile while walking up to the house, "the best way to make it less obvious is for you to take her side, meaning you might need to shock me a few times to keep her from knowing," Ash explained to his pokemon with a smile.

Pikachu nodded as the two walked to the plane, "well time to go home, I will just placing this key in my jacket," Ash said as they boarded the aircraft.

_(Back to present time)_

Ash woke up from his quick slumber and noticed that Dawn was still asleep, "time to blind fold her," Ash said silently as he walked up to his wife, he placed the blind fold over Dawn's eyes and waited for the plane to land.

The plane finally landed forcing Dawn to wake up, she noticed that the place was dark, "Ash, what are you thinking of doing?" She asked with great irritation, "you plan on surprising me, too bad that you have made my birthday the worst day of the year by getting a house in the Johto Region," Dawn replied to her own question.

Ash ignored the words of his wife and escorted her out of the craft, "A surprise, I would never think of surprising you my love," Ash tried sweet talking, "come on the surprise is something you will love," Ash tried telling the bluenette with a smile.

Ash finally escorted his pregnant wife to the front of the house, "you the house that you have been asking me to get for the last two years?" Ash asked with a chuckle.

Dawn's angry expression didn't change while the blindfold was slowly being undone, "you didn't get it, I can take a hint," Dawn replied in anger.

Ash finally undid the blind fold and allowed Dawn to look at the majestic house, "so what you think of the house?" Ash asked with a smile.

Dawn looked over to Ash while still frowning at him, "it would be nice if we could own this house," Dawn retorted while still feeling irritated at her husband, "why did you bring me here?" Dawn irritably asked Ash.

"It will be best if you close your eyes again," Ash explained quietly. Dawn closed her eyes while Ash pulled out a key from his pocket, "extend your hand and don't clench your fist," Ash said while laughing, Ash placed his hand over Dawns, "now open your eyes," Ash said while his hand was still holding Dawn's.

Ash quickly removed his hand to unveil a gold key in Dawn's hand, she looked at it for a moment not sure what was going on, "Ash, is this some sort of sick joke?" Dawn asked as her expression started to change.

"Well try using the key on the front door," Ash instructed Dawn. His wife walked up to the front door of the house and placed the key in the look, she turned around to look at Ash nervously, "come on Dawn just turn the key," Ash told Dawn with a smirk.

Dawn slowly turned the key to the house, the door opened to the house to reveal an already furnished lounge room, "is this our house?" Dawn asked now feeling very surprised.

Ash walked up to Dawn and placed his arm around her, "welcome to our new house," Ash said with a smile, "oh go have a look on the dining room table," Ash said calmly, he followed Dawn in to the dining room of the house.

Dawn looked at the large basket on the table and just stood there looking at it, "Ash, what's the meaning of this?" Dawn asked with a smile as she grabbed the card on the table.

"Happy Birthday Dawn, this house and that gift basket belong to you," Ash said with a smile as he placed his arm around his wife again.

"But I thought you didn't get me this house, you told me you were looking in different regions," Dawn said while looking into Ash's eyes.

Ash burst into laughter as he placed his hand on Dawn's stomach, "lies, I didn't want to ruin your birthday surprise, plus I didn't want to tell you that I wanted to move here without giving it all away," Ash explained while staring into Dawn's bright blue eyes, "this is something you wanted, so I thought it would be best to let you have the one thing you desired the most," Ash professed with a smile.

"But Ash this house must have cost a fortune," Dawn said while placing her hand over her mouth.

Ash laughed again and looked outside while his arm was still around Dawn's shoulder, "it did, and I saved as much money as possible to help you live the dream you have," Ash declared with a proud look on his face.

Dawn looked around to see that some of the rooms were still empty, "Ash, there are some rooms that are empty," Dawn called over to Ash with slight panic.

Ash walked into the room Dawn was standing in and looked around for a moment, "That means I want you to design the nursery," Ash told the bluenette. "I think you would be best suited for the job," Ash explained while walking into the room.

Dawn innocently looked at Ash again and smiled before placing her head on his chest, "so when do we move in?" Dawn asked quietly in hope.

Ash looked down at his wife and took her hand, the two walked outside while the pokemon were playing in the lounge room, Dawn looked at Ash with hope, "we can move in…." Ash started as he looked at his watched, as the anxious seconds passed Dawn stomped her foot on Ash's, "ouch, oh we can move in now," Ash said with a smile much to Dawn's delight.

"How long have you had this all planed out?" Dawn asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ash scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly, "um, a month," Ash said with slight embarrassment.

"A month? Ash why did you wait a month to tell me?" Dawn asked with slight irritation.

Ash took his wife's hand again and walked her into the house, "because I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Ash repeated proudly

Dawn was escorted back into the house and closed the door behind them, "you know Ash, this is the best birthday ever," Dawn said sweetly as she pressed her lips onto Ash's, "I should have seen through your plan, but it seems you're a great actor," Dawn said as she gently hugged Ash.

"Well I had some help, Pikachu shocking me was to through off the trail," Ash said with laughter while turning on the computer, "the next part of the gift is the money to make the child's room the way you want to," Ash said while putting on the internet, "I have an internet gift voucher for you to spend it one whatever you need," Ash said with a smile while allowing Dawn to sit down and look at the items she needed for the room.

Ash stood next to his wife as she looked at the site of baby needs, "Ash, you can me look for the stuff we need," Dawn said as she scrolled down the page filled with baby toys and cots, "you have more than earned it today," Dawn explained while Ash placed his hand on her shoulder.

_(One week later)_

Ash was reading the newspaper as the sounds of a delivery truck stopped in front of their new house, Dawn was at the hospital getting her checkup to make sure everything was going okay, Ash walked out to greet the delivery men, "great I might need some help," Ash said with a smile while grabbing the boxes of stuff that Dawn ordered, "let me see, I can always ask Paul to help me since he does live two days from here," Ash told himself while taking the phone to ring up one of his old rivals.

Ash signed the paperwork and thanked the deliverymen, Ash placed the boxes in the room it was supposed to go in and started to unpack one of the boxes, "so if I do things one at a time, it will prevent things from getting in the way," Ash said while pressing in the numbers to ring up Paul, "great a message bank," Ash hissed in frustration, "hello Paul, this is Ash can you please ring me up as soon as possible?" Ash asked before hanging up to place the phone in his pocket.

Ash got the plans of the room out of the envelop and placed the drawers and closet in the area Dawn wanted them, "phew that was hard, well since we are in no hurry , I can take a break and come back to it tomorrow," Ash told himself while closing the door to the room awaiting Dawn's return from the hospital, "I wonder how things are going," Ash thought out loud before looking at the clock, "shit, I don't have the time to cook dinner," Ash declared with a frown.

Ash took his phone from his pocket and started to press in the numbers, just as Ash was about to make the call Dawn walked in with a nervous look on her face, "Ash, there is something I need to tell you," Dawn said with a nervous sigh, "oh and don't worry about ordering take away, I already got us something," Dawn explained as she walked into the dining room.

Ash watched his wife walk into the room and placed the bags on the table, "Dawn, what's the matter?" Ash asked while grabbing his dinner.

* * *

**Ash and Dawn now live in a fantastic new house.**

**Next time Chapter 4: New Developments.**


	4. New Developments

**Chapter 4: New developments.**

_Two massive developments happen in this chapter please enjoy._

* * *

Ash sat at the table waiting for his wife to divulge the bit of news she received from the checkup, the two ate their dinners silently, "Dawn, what's going on? Is it something bad?" Ash asked nervously as Dawn ate the final bit of food from her container, she looked away feeling uncertain of the way to tell her love about what she had, "Dawn, whatever it is I am sure we can work around," Ash said in an assuring tone.

Dawn sighed for a moment and put down the box of half eaten fried rice.

"Come on Dawn, I am certain it isn't that bad," Ash said hopefully while grabbing the desert from the fridge.

_(Flashback)_

Dawn sat in the doctor's room as the doctor opened up the file, the doctor cleared her throat and turned her gaze to the expecting bluenette, "well, it seems everything is going just fine," the doctor said happily.

Dawn smiled for a moment, "so my child is healthy?" Dawn asked with a relieved smile.

The doctor down at the files and started to write down the proceedings of this session, "child? No you're having twins," the doctor retorted with a grin as Dawn sat there in shock, "and both of them are very healthy," the doctor advised happily as she closed the folder.

Dawn was amazed at the new development that had just occurred, "so I am expecting twins?" Dawn asked as the news started to sink in, "how will I tell Ash this new situation?" Dawn asked as she stood up and shook the doctors hand quietly, "so when will my next appointment be?" Dawn asked with a faint smile.

Dawn walked out of the medical facility with thought about what had developed, she started to feel sorry for Ash knowing that he was trying his best but only for one child, "I don't know how Ash will take this bit of news," Dawn told herself as she walked through the streets of Island Resort, she turned her gaze to an Asian restaurant and decided to bring home dinner for the night, she walked in an placed her order for their dinner.

_(Return from flashback)_

Dawn looked up with a smile and handed Ash her desert, "Dawn, what's the matter is it something bad?" Ash asked again with a frown.

Dawn shook her head and took Ash's hand, "no Ash, we just need to get extra stuff for another member," Dawn said with a smile, "Ash, we're having twins," Dawn said with a worried look on her face.

Ash sat there in astonishment from the revelation that was presented to him, "now I have to work extra hard to make the nursery suitable for two children," Ash complained as Dawn started to laugh quietly, "alright I will deal with that," Ash said as the phone started to ring, "dammit who could that be at this hour?" Ash asked in anger as he walked up to the phone.

Ash picked up the phone, "hello this is the Ketchum residence," Ash replied to the caller.

"Yo Ash, how have things been in your short retirement?" Gary asked cheekily.

"Gary, why are you ringing at this time?" Ash asked, Dawn walked next to Ash, "you did what?" Ash asked as his anger started build, "I told you I will not make an offer until Dawn has had our children!" Ash yelled into the phone.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Dawn asked in a concerned manner.

Ash turned to his wife with a smile, "nothing at all, it's just I am about to get a lot busier," Ash replied to his wife before turning his attention back to the phone, "Gary, I will ask again, why did you send the recommendation? When is said not to?" Ash asked his friend in frustration.

"Well Ash I thought you wanted to live your dream of taking a role in the battle frontier in the SInnoh Region," Gary explained in response to his friends question, "you have nothing to worry about, they won't need you until about the middle of January," Gary said positively, "oh that's right, your recommendation has been approved," Gary said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's great but I have to prepare the place I am working at and to send my pokemon there," Ash said while his grip on the phone tightened, "so really new job starts in the next week or so," Ash stated as his friend laughed nervously.

"Wow, you're so dedicated Ash," Gary said happily before ending the call.

Ash turned his gaze to Dawn, "it seems like we're going to be busier than expected," Ash said with a smile as his wife took his hand again, "I have to prepare that room in less than a week so I can head to my new job," Ash said as he walked up to the front door of the house, he was followed by Dawn after he opened the door, "you know I could never get sick of this sight," Ash professed as he took a seat with Dawn sitting next to him.

The bluenette sat next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, "you know Ash, I am sort of happy that these new developments occurred, you have a job that will pay better and I am having twins," Dawn said proudly as Ash placed his arm around his wife, "I am not sure how things will play out for us," Dawn said while closing her eyes.

"How about this Dawn, when our children reach ten, we start to travel with our pokemon again," Ash asked Dawn.

Dawn looked up and smiled at Ash, "I would love to Ash, we can travel as a family," Dawn said happily as she snuggled into Ash, "we need to get them a pokemon, we can do that when they reach five," Dawn said as ideas started to flow through her mind.

Ash nodded in agreement, "but what if things change during that time?" Ash asked with a cheeky smile, "You know we might have another child," Ash explained as Dawn looked up to her love, "I really don't want just two Dawn," Ash confessed happily, "I mean we have a massive house," Ash pointed out happily.

Dawn watched the sunset and started to think about what Ash was saying, "you mean, you want to settle in a family life instead?" Dawn asked in curiosity, "well I do see your point Ashy," Dawn said with a submissive smile, "but I still want to travel just one more time, with you and our children," Dawn said hoping that Ash would take one more journey with her, "it wouldn't be so bad Ash, we can teach our children what it means to be either a trainer or a coordinator," Dawn explained with a smile as she looked into Ash's eyes.

"You're right Dawn, it wouldn't be so bad show the kids around Sinnoh and Kanto," Ash said in agreement as the two sat there watching the sunset together on the front porch.

_(Seventh month of pregnancy)_

Ash was busy working at the Battle frontier when his mobile phone started ringing, Ash took it out of his pocket and started talking, "Paul, I rang you a short time ago," Ash said with a smile as another person tried to call Ash.

"Ash, sorry I have been exceptionally busy, I am helping out young kids learn more about pokemon," Paul explained calmly as he was trying to teach a young girl how to catch a pokemon, "I want to help you out but there is nothing I can do for you and Dawn at this stage," Paul said with a grimace.

"That's alright Paul, as long as you have a reason I am fine with that," Ash said with a sigh, "I will see you later on alright?" Ash said as he ended the call. The phone started to ring again forcing the Frontier Brain to take the next call, "hello this is Ash Ketchum speaking," Ash said professionally.

"Hello Ash," replied a familiar voice.

"Hey Brock, how have things been for you?" Ash asked happily while walking around his facility, "I am pretty busy at the moment, running the Battle Tower and helping Dawn out," Ash pointed out with excitement, "I can't believe it, only two months to go," Ash said while about to start jumping for joy, "I only have a few more things to prepare," Ash said happily.

Brock listened to his best friend with great pride, "Ash I am coming for a visit for Christmas this year," Brock said as a female voice started to chime in from the back ground, "Ash there is something I want to ask you," Brock said with a smile.

Ash grew even more excited about meeting one of his friends for Christmas again, "that would be six people coming over for Christmas this year," Ash said with great pride, "but can you tell me what it is now?" Ash asked his friend calmly.

"Sorry Ash, I really want to tell you to your face," Brock retorted quickly.

Ash called out one of his old pokemon and climbed on to the large orange pokemon, "that's cool with me, just be certain to come to see my kids this year," Ash said as he ended the call between him and his friend, Ash placed his phone in his pocket and flew off to the next town with his Charizard, 'Dawn, I hope you're doing alright,' Ash thought as he and his powerful pokemon took to the sky.

"Oh no I almost forgot," Ash said as he placed his palm on his face, "Charizard take me to the shops, I need to get some for our anniversary," Ash said while panic started to build up, 'shit, Dawn would never forgive me if I didn't get her anything,' Ash thought as he landed at the front of the massive shopping complex just ten minutes from the center of the Island Resort. "What to get her," Ash wondered as he looked around to find his wife the perfect gift, he looked around to find items that would be perfect for her, but there was something Ash had his eye on for a while he walked into the jewelry shop to find that item, "there it is," Ash said as he ran up to the front counter.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can get you?" a woman with long brown hair asked with a sincere smile.

"I would love to have that ring," Ash retorted while pointing to a ring with two Luvdiscs kissing, the price was large but Ash had more than enough money to buy the ring for his lovely wife, 'Dawn will love this,' Ash thought as the lady placed the ring inside a small container.

"That would be, two thousand dollars sir," the woman said, Ash pulled out his large wallet used his card to pay off the beautiful ring.

After paying for the ring Ash left the shopping complex for home, "well now that I have the gift I was intending to give her I can go home with some amount of dignity," Ash said with a nervous laugh before calling out his Charizard yet again, Ash climbed onto the back of his pokemon, "alright buddy time to go home this time," Ash said as the powerful fire type flapped his wings allowing the duo to fly back home.

After about ten minutes of flying home, Charizard landed near the front of the house, Ash knocked on the door, Ash waited for a moment, the door opened to reveal an angry young woman, "Ash Ketchum, do you have any idea what today is?!" Dawn asked in rage as she placed her hands on her hips,

Ash scratched his head and turned his head towards the powerful flying type, he quickly turned his eyes back to Dawn who was still irate at the Frontier Brain, "today is Mother's Day," Ash joked as Dawn raised her hand at Ash, "no today is our Anniversary," Ash said causing his pregnant wife to lower her hand, Ash pulled out a small box, "how could I forget? You're the mother of my children," Ash said with a proud look on his face.

Ash opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, Dawn placed her finger on her lips and started to cry, "Ash, it's beautiful," Dawn said as she took the ring, she placed it on her left finger and admired it for a moment, suddenly a familiar sensation jolted Dawn, "I think they are kicking me," Dawn said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Ash led Dawn to the lounge room, she sat down as her husband knelt down onto his knees, "I want to feel it," Ash said with pride as he placed his hand on Dawn, "wow those two are strong, just like their mother," Ash said proudly, Ash got back up and sat next to his wife on the couch, "you know, I am nervous, I will see my children in less than two months," Ash professed as he placed his arm around Dawn.

"You nervous, you Ash have no idea how nervous I am," Dawn replied to her husband as she rested her head on his shoulders, "more like scared," Dawn confessed much to the surprise of Ash.

Ash gentle stroked Dawn's hair and kept her from feeling more afraid than she was, "hey I will be there holding your hand, no need to worry," Ash said while taking one hand of his wife and placing the other on his wife's stomach, "I don't think we have anything to worry about," Ash explained as he felt the kicks of his two children, "you three are healthy, that's all I can wish for," Ash said with a smile before kissing Dawn's forehead.

Dawn laughed for a moment as she stood up, "yeah, your right, no need to worry," Dawn replied as she rested on Ash happily, "I will have you by my side no matter what," Dawn said while closing her eyes, "Ash, I want you to name one of our children, I will name the other," Dawn said while snuggling into Ash.

Ash placed his hand gently back into Dawn's long blue hair and smiled, "I have a few names I want to give one of our children, I am glad you are giving me the opportunity to name one," Ash said happily while staring down at Dawn, "I love you Dawn," Ash said for the millionth time.

"I know Ash, you have said it a million times already," Dawn said with a smile, Dawn got up and walked slowly back to the master room, "I am a little tired," Dawn said quietly while Ash walked up to her, "Ash, I can make to the room myself," Dawn said tiredly.

"You need to accept help," Ash pointed out as he helped his wife to their room, "I don't want anything to happen to you," Ash said with great care.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter is the near end of this short story, please review the story and tell me what you think of it, the will possibly be a sixth chapter.**

**Next time: Chapter 5: Into the World.**

**I have a name chosen for one of their children, so now I am giving you the reader a chance to request a name, so be sure to leave a request in the review section.**


	5. Into the World

**Chapter 5: Into the World.**

_I would like to thank people for the requests, mixed with the name I have chosen with one of the requests I should be able to bring this short story to an end._

* * *

Ash was home from work fixing up the remaining plans of the room, he knew it was only a matter of time before Dawn would be ready to have their children, Ash inspected the room to see if everything was okay, "good, it seems everything is set, set for the new arrivals," Ash told himself happily, he continued to examine the room before heading out the room, "Our children, will have a better room than even Dawn and me," Ash said with a smile.

Ash quietly walked through the hallway, "Ash, please come," Dawn requested as the silence broke in the house, Ash quickly ran to Dawn's location and noticed that she was on the floor, "Ash, it's time," Dawn declared as Ash ran up to her.

"Okay, I will get the car ready," Ash said as he helped Dawn to the carport.

Ash and Dawn slowly walked to the car preventing any sudden movements, Ash opened the back passenger door and gently guided Dawn in, "Ash, please be careful," Dawn requested before Ash closed the door of the car, 'wow, I can't believe, everything has led to this moment,' Dawn thought proudly while Ash entered into the driver's seat.

Ash started the car and pressed the button to open the carport, he backed the car out of the carport and pressed the remote to close it again, Ash backed out of the property of the large house and drove off to the hospital, "are you alright back there?" Ash enquired while driving off towards the hospital.

"I am fine Ash, just don't speed," Dawn told Ash while remaining calm.

_(Five minutes later)_

Ash had finally escorted Dawn into the hospital but was forced into the waiting lounge room much to his dismay, "I can't believe they kicked me out," Ash told himself as he walked back and forth in the hospital lounge.

Ash turned on the TV to see what was on each channel, he went from channel to channel before giving up and switching it off, "I really want to know how Dawn is going," Ash said with a frown, he looked up to the clock to see it was almost midnight, "oh crap, I wanted to see my children arriving in this world," Ash said with a frown before he heard his stomach rumble, "I need some food," Ash said as he got up.

Ash started to walk to the cafeteria to see what was on offer, he made it to the elevator and pressed the button, he waited for it to stop. After stopping the bell chimed and the elevator door opened, he walked in and pressed he ground floor button, 'preparing the room, being allowed to choose a name for one of the children,' Ash thought with a smile as the elevator descended quietly to the lower floor, "has all led to this moment," Ash told himself while the elevator stopped.

Ash walked down the long hallway with thoughts running through his mind, Dawn's voice echoing through his mind and the moments that almost tore them apart, "but now we're much closer," Ash recited one of Dawn's words, he made it to the cafeteria at the end of the hallway. He walked up to the counter to put his order in, "can I please have lasagna?" Ash requested as the woman smiled at him.

"Here for something important?" She asked as she walked over to the heater.

"Yeah my wife is about to have twins," Ash retorted as the plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Wow congratulations," she said with a proud look on her face.

Ash picked up the food and closed his eyes, "thanks for the food and thanks for the compliment," Ash said before walking off back to the long hallway.

Ash walked with the warm plate of food in hand, he made it to the elevator as he rushed up to it. After pressing the button he entered the elevator and pressed the third floor button, "I cannot wait to hear the news," Ash said while placing bits of the lasagna in his mouth, the bell chimed and the door opened the frontier brain exited the elevator and walked back to the waiting lounge and took one of the seats so he could finish his meal.

Ash started to slowly fall asleep as the night wore on.

_(Seven hours later)_

Ash was finally woken by one of the doctors of the hospital, "Mr. Ketchum, you may your wife now," the doctor declared with a smile, Ash looked up still feeling tired, "all went well," the doctor said with a smile.

Ash quickly bounced up and ran to his wife's side, "yes!" Ash yelled out as he entered the room, he scanned the area and spotted his wife, "Dawn, so glad you're alright," Ash said while walking up to the bluenette, he spotted the two smaller beds with two bundles of joy sleeping next to his wife.

"A healthy boy and a healthy girl," Dawn said sweetly as she grabbed Ash's hand, "you can name one Ash, please make it one that will not tease," Dawn requested as Ash walked up to the little girl.

Ash looked down with a smile, "my daughter, Sakura Rosa Ketchum," Ash declared as he wrote the name down on the piece of paper.

Dawn looked over to Ash and smiled at him, "a beautiful name Ash, but I was sort of hoping to name the girl myself, but I guess you chose a better name that I did," Dawn confessed with a tired smile, she turned her gaze to her baby son, "Ash can you write my chosen name down?" Dawn requested with a smile.

"Sure thing Dawn," Ash retorted before walking over to his sons side, Ash grabbed the pen and waited for Dawn to say her chosen name.

"The name I choose for our son is, Isaac Perseus Ketchum," Dawn said as her husband wrote down the name, "not bad right Ash?" Dawn asked before going to sleep.

Ash looked down at his wife and smiled at her, "sleep beautiful, you went through a long night, you deserve your sleep," Ash said quietly as he looked over to his children with a smile, "we have a lot of work we need to do," Ash said with slight laughter, 'sleepless nights, here we come,' Ash thought with a sigh as he walked out of the room.

Ash walked home alone forgetting he left his car there, he remembered that he left his car there and sighed at the situation before smiling a little, "good thing I forgot my car was there, I am too tired to drive," Ash said to himself while walking up the driveway of his property, 'well at least they are fine,' Ash believed as he opened the door to the house.

Ash was greeted by Pikachu and Piplup with their own attack leaving Ash on the floor, "gee I hope you two don't do that to the new members of our family," Ash said while struggling to get back up after the two attacks.

Ash walked to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in the middle of the room, 'well at least our rooms are opposite each others,' Ash thought while falling asleep.

_(One day later)_

Ash was at the hospital in his wife's new room, she looked happier and full of energy, he had his son in his arms while Dawn was holding their daughter, "Ash, they say I can go home tomorrow," Dawn said while feeding her daughter as Ash smiled at her.

Ash fed his son while watching the TV, "I can't believe there is still more junk on TV than ever," Ash said with laughter as the bottle was starting to lighten up, "well it seems like this little man has an appetite," Ash said while starting the burp his son.

"Don't say such things, I have to put up with one person that can eat an army out," Dawn complained while putting the bottle down, "at least they are healthy," Dawn said with a proud look on her face. Ash nodded in agreement and placed his son in the crib next to his wife, "you know Ash, we have a lot of work to do," Dawn pointed out with a sad smile as she passed her daughter to the father.

Ash looked at his daughter and smiled, "I know, sleepless nights, we should take it in turns," Ash suggested with a smile.

"Yeah I know, I will take the first night to feed them," Dawn suggested with a smirk.

"Like hell you will, I will take the first night, you still need your rest," Ash said with care as he placed his daughter in crib.

Dawn looked over to Ash and smirked at him, "So we are going to argue who has the first sleepless night?" Dawn enquired.

Ash took the seat and grinned at his wife, "yep, I don't think you should have the first night without sleep," Ash said with a smile.

Dawn looked over to her husband and smiled at him submissively, she looked up to the TV, "alright you win this time, but don't expect to win again," Dawn said while pointed her finger to Ash, "the next time we have another one…" Dawn started before being interrupted by Ash.

"Or two," Ash said with a cheeky smirk as he took Dawn's hand again.

Dawn glared at her husband with a dark smile on her face, "I will win the next quarrel, this I swear," Dawn said as she started to fall asleep with Ash watching.

Ash walked out of the room and allowed his family to get the sleep they needed, "she is stubborn as always," Ash said with a chuckle.

Ash walked to his car and looked up to the sky, he looked around to see pokemon walking around, Ash pulled out a few pokeballs and smiled, "well I haven't done this in a while," Ash told himself as he threw the pokeballs at the unsuspecting pokemon, the red and white devices hit the pokemon and trapped them inside, "these will make perfect starters for our kids," Ash said while looking up to the hospital. Ash jumped into his car and started it, he reversed before driving off towards his family home.

_(December 25)_

Ash and Dawn were making the final preparation as their children were sleeping peacefully in the nursery, "Ash, we better hurry, our mothers will be here soon," Dawn said in slight panic.

Ash put his hand on his wife's shoulder to try and calm her down, "Dawn, no need to worry, our mothers will not be here for another three hours," Ash explained with a smile, Dawn placed her hand on the frontier brain's and looked up to him, "you need to relax, Christmas should be a time a happiness," Ash said while his wife started to relax.

Suddenly cries were heard coming from the hallway, "oh no we need to feed our children," Dawn said as she pulled out the prepared bottles and ran to the room, Ash followed soon after and took one of the bottles from his wife, "Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn asked with a smile.

Ash picked up his daughter and started feeding her, "well you can only feed one at a time," Ash said happily as the two sat down to feed their children, "after this I will change their diapers, you deal with the Christmas meal," Ash instructed his wife with certainty.

Dawn continued to feed her son while Ash sat next to her, "one happy family," Dawn said while resting her head on Ash's shoulder, "we still have a fair bit of time before they show up," Dawn said as she placed Isaac back in the crib, "like you suggested, I will finish off the meals," Dawn said as she walked out of the nursery.

After Ash finished bottle feeding the children and changing their diapers, a knock was heard on the door, 'what? That's early,' Ash thought as he placed Sakura in the cot and proceeded to walk out of the room and towards the front door of the house, he opened the front door to see who was there, standing at the front door was a man with spiky brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and black jeans with black and white sneakers, "Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked his friend with a smile as a woman with long pink hair showed up behind him, "Solidad? Why are you here?" Ash asked the famous coordinator.

Brock chuckled slightly and walked in after being allowed to, "well Ash, this is the biggest reason why I am here," Brock replied with a smile as Dawn walked into the lounge room, Brock handed Ash and Dawn a bowl of salad, before walking back out to grab something from the car.

"Brock, I want to show you something, you come to Solidad," Ash said while being followed by his friends. They walked down the hallway and to a closed door, "now you two keep quiet," Ash requested as he opened the door, he allowed his friends in to see his pride and joys, Ash and Dawn followed them soon after, "what do you think Brock?" Ash asked his best friend while placing his arm around Dawn.

"Wow Ash and Dawn, you certainly have been busy," Brock joked as he looked down into the cot to see the little girl sleeping with her hands up to her face, "Ash, there is something I want to ask you," Brock said with a smile before walking up to his best friend, "I want you to be my best man," Brock said as a shocked Ash turned his gaze to Dawn, "what do you say old friend?" Brock asked in hope while Ash smiled for a moment.

"I accept your offer," Ash replied as another knock was heard at the door, "need to know, who is the lucky lady?" Ash asked with a smile.

Solidad walked up next to Brock and took his hand, "that lucky lady would be me," Solidad said with pride causing Ash to look in shock, after hearing the great news Ash walked out of the room to greet the next guest for the Christmas, "I was hoping to tell Ash and Dawn about what happened a few days ago Brock," Solidad said with disappointment.

"Mom and Johanna, glad you could make it," Ash said as Dawn walked up to the front door.

"Mom and Delia, nice to see you," Dawn said as she allowed them into their humble abode.

"So where is our grandchild?" Delia and Johanna asked in unison.

Ash and Dawn looked at one another with a cheeky smile, "right this way mom," Ash and Dawn directed to the room in unison, the two mothers followed their own children to a room with a closed door, Ash opened the door and walked in with his wife, "come on you two," Ash and Dawn called their mothers over.

Delia was the first to walk in to find Ash and Dawn holding a child each, "what's this all about?" Delia asked in amazement.

Johanna followed Delia into the room to find the same sight Delia did, "I see two of them," Johanna said in shock as the respective children walked up to their mothers, "we have grandchildren?" Johanna enquired as she looked at her daughter holding the baby girl.

"Yes mom, I had twins," Dawn said with a proud smile while handing over the first grandchild to her mother, "her name is Sakura and my son is Isaac," Dawn introduced the children to her mother. The little children opened their little eyes and looked at their grandmothers causing them to smile at them proudly, "I take it you're happy?" Dawn asked as she watched her mother smile at her daughter.

"Of course Dawn," Johanna replied proudly.

"Mom, I know you love your grandson," Ash said knowingly as Delia nodded approvingly, "that's great," Ash said happily as he took his son from his mother and placed him back in the crib, "from this year onwards we should have a get together for Christmas," Ash declared as the mothers nodded happily at the declaration.

After walking out of the room Ash grabbed two pokeballs, "here my son for you a Lilipup and for you my daughter an agile Purrloin," Ash said while placing the pokeballs on the respective sides of the cribs, Ash walked out of the room to spend the rest of Christmas with his family while keeping a check on his children.

* * *

**Alright this short and sweet story is over, luckily I have the intention to follow up with another short story. Please review the story and tell me what you thought of it.**

**The next short story will involve the rare pairing of Ash and Rosa (Mei). That story will be called Harsh Reality, so please keep an eye out for that in the next week or so (I hope).**

**Again thanks for the review and reading the story, made this one worthwhile also thanks for the requests for the names, what I will do in later stories is utilize those names.**


End file.
